degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Finally (1)/@comment-4441793-20150731155118
Also, dare I say this block is beginning to make SOME sense to me? Don’t get me wrong; it was still pretty fucking stupid and irritating, minus the gang storyline. But strictly where Zig is concerned, some of this block’s events make a LITTLE bit of sense to me now that I’m beginning to understand who he is. Honestly, I really DON’T like the person Zig is but I do like him because he CAN fix that. He should. As I previously pointed out how he chases illusions and shows little appreciation for things, I’ve also caught on to how he tends to ABANDON people….people who LOVE HIM….to chase these illusions and fantasies because he’s just never satisfied. - He had Tori, a stunningly beautiful girl who would treat the man she loves like a KING…the eptime of a CATCH. But decides he wants Maya when she shows that she can rock a flyy dress and some heels just as well as Tori can. He cheated and abandoned Tori. -He had a warm, loving caring mother….which by the way, if they retcon this and make her seem like a neglectful bitch all along to get viewers to feel bad for Zig, I’m not buying it. Anyway, Zig’s mother LOVED him, and this poor woman did her best to comfort him when he had insecurities about their unfortunate financial situation. But what does Zig do? LEAVES. Joins a GANG. Mind you, most people join gangs because they LACK a loving family. Zig joined so he can play “The big, ballin’ hustler”(and wasn’t even good at it, by the way) in hopes of getting some material things and establishing some kind of IDENTITY. He’d rather be the “bad boy” than the “broke boy”….and ironically, he’s still the LATTER. Smh. Anyway, he abandoned his mother. -After playing a ROLE(though maybe he’s not entirely responsible) in the downfall of two of Maya’s relationships and STILL doesn’t get his dream girl, he builds a connection with someone who would UNDERSTAND him and that he, as well, understands. And that was ZOE. He fought hard for Zoe’s love and he GOT IT! But because she’s struggling with her own demons and has actually learned how to put someone else before HERSELF, she told him that he deserved better. Still, even HE had to know that the door was still open somewhere for him and Zoe, and that IN TIME, he will have a love that will TRULY pay off. Hell, he’s been convincing himself the door was open for him and Maya for two years in spite of being told “NO” constantly and seeing her put CAM and MILES first. So, why couldn’t he maintain such hope for Zoe? Oh, I get it, because his DREAM GIRL finally gave in and it feels good now, because for once in his insecure life, he feels like he “accomplished something”. So what happens then? He abandoned Zoe. -Mrs. Matlin practically ADOPTED Zig and gave him food, shelter, safety and stability. But he thought swapping spit with her daughter was worth losing all of that. How ungrateful of you, Zig! He abandoned Mrs. Matlin. -As much as I fucking HATED Damon when this block started….I get where he’s coming from. I KNOW he loved Zig and valued their friendship. It does NOT excuse him sexually harassing Zoe or stabbing Tiny but I completely GET why Damon was hurt. It all makes sense now…..Damon SEES how important Zoe and Tiny are to Zig, so by hurting them, he’s trying to express his own hurt to his best friend…..in very unhealthy ways. OH SHIT….I THINK ZOEMUND IS STILL CANON <333. Even Damon knows where it’s at. Zoe was NO “random” target of Damon’s bullying and harassment. HE SINGLED HER OUT JUST TO FUCK WITH ZIG. Straight up. It was NOT fair to Zoe at all but I get it. Damon feels abandoned. ZIG ABANDONED DAMON. Zig needs to stop taking people for granted, this is ridiculous. Zaya shippers may think all of this only proves how devoted he is to Maya and how much in love with her he is….and I don’t fault them for believing that. When your heart is deeply invested in a ship, your intepretations of it WILL be different. That’s inevitable and I respect that. But me, as a NON-shipper, hopefully my interpretation is respected in return. Zig, for the tenth time, is chasing an illusion and not thinking of WHO he hurts to get what HE wants. JUST MY OPINION….he really, really needs to LET. MAYA. GO. She’s a beautiful person, inside and out, and frankly, so is he. But they WILL BE each other’s DOWNFALL. They couldn’t be together for TWO DAYS without fucking up and making choices that they can NEVER take back. Everything I said, plus things I’ve been saying for years, only strengthens my belief that they DO NOT belong together. Zaya shippers don’t HAVE to believe any of this. It’s their right to fight for their ship. But I sure as fuck hope the WRITERS get this.